deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jamdodger/John Marston Vs. Vito Scaletta
Vito Scaletta; The paratrooper turned mafia made man, who took on the Empire Bay Triads and won John Marston, The rag tag outlaw who robbed banks and trains owned by the rich to give to the poor. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Weapons for Vito Scaletta Close Range: M1911 Mid Range: Thompson Submachine Gun Long Range: M1 Garand Explosives: MK2 Frag Grenade Weapons for John Marston Close Range: Colt Single Action Army Mid Range: Winchester Model 1887 Long Range: Henry Rifle Explosives: Dynamite My innitial edge goes to Vito Scaletta, he's bringing to the fight modern weapons technology and paratrooper training. Battle (5-5) The Head of the Armadillo police force, Leigh Johnson informs John Marston that the town is been plagued by extortion rates by Empire Bay mobster Carlo Falcone, who intends to expand his ctiminal empire to the whole of America. Intent of robbing this mobster, John, along with Abraham Reys, Landon Rickets, and deputies Jonah and Eli set out and rob a Falcone owned bank. The manager makes a call to Carlo saying that his bank is being robbed. Carlo retaliates by sending out his 5 best men, among them Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro to deal with these outlaws. Abraham notices 5 armed men heading towards the bank in a limo. and lights up a stick of dynamite. Meanwhile the 5 Falcone mobsters get out of the limo and scarper off with one Falcone mobster priming a MK2 Frag Grenade. Abraham and the mobstar throw their explosives at the same tima and both of than are killed in the others radius. (4-4) John, after hearing the explosion, orders his remaining men to rally up in an nearby saloon, where they are being chased by the remaining mobsters. Jonah takes cover behind the bar while John tosses over a couple of tables to make cover for Eli and Landon. Vito, Joe and the 2 remaining mobsters rush into the saloon and duck for cover behind varios tables. Jonah snipes a Thompson wielding mobster with his Henry Rifle (4-3) A Garand wielding mobster retaliates by firing a headshot into Jonah. (3-3) At this point all hell breaks loose. Both sides start blind firing their weapons. Joe Barbaro moves from a table to the bar and takes cover behind the counter. Just as the Garand wielding mobstar tries to aim with his M1 Garand, Eli blasts him with his Model 1887 Winchester. (3-2) Both sides start to reload their weapons and Joe finishes first and blind fires his Thompson with a few rounds catching Eli off guard and injures Eli's left shoulder. Joe, upon hearing Eli's agony, finishes him off with his Thompson (2-2) Joe suppresses the 2 remaining outlaws with his Thompson, and kills Landon . (1-2) John deploys his "dead eye" shooting to defeat Joe Barbaro with his Colt Single Action Army, firing all 6 rounds into Joe (1-1) Vito flees back to his limo as John, who picks up Landon's Colt chases him. Each man contune to fire their hand guns with neither of them being able to fire the other. John tries to counter Vito's larger magazine by switching to the other Colt and firing but that doesn't work either, so John ditches Landon's Colt and reloads his own. Vito, while taking cover behind his limo and puts his hat on the barrel of a magazineless Thompson and exposes the hat. John fires his 6 rounds and attempts ro reload. Vito capitalises and fires multiple rounds of his M1911 into John's chest. Vito goes into the saloon and recovers Carlo's money. WINNER: VITO SCALETTA Expert's Opinion This was one of the closest battles yet. Each team had an X-Factor. John had the "dead eye" accuracy while Vito had the higher rate of fire. The deciding factor turned out to be Vito's weapons were faster to reload than John's. Category:Blog posts